1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applying Stirling engine principles to power conversion equipment design and use. In particular, the present invention relates to applying Stirling engine principles for power generation, such as generating mechanical-power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Stirling engine is a heat engine that operates by converting the heat energy which flows between zones of different temperatures into useful work. A typical Stirling engine uses the heat energy to drive a coordinated and reciprocating motion of a set of pistons. The motion of the pistons drives machinery or a generator. Alternatively, heat engines having rotary motion are also known. Numerous designs of Stirling engines having rotary motion can be found in the prior art, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,195,992, 3,984,981, and 5,325,671.
In the prior art, moving parts for the Stirling engine operation are enclosed in a housing and coupled mechanically (e.g., by an axle) to external parts to drive external machinery. High efficiency in such an arrangement requires that the housing be sealed in an airtight fashion. A seal failure leads to the failure of the engine.